<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Truth by commentsbyariana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753736">From the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commentsbyariana/pseuds/commentsbyariana'>commentsbyariana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commentsbyariana/pseuds/commentsbyariana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser scene for one of my upcoming books called 'Transformers Prime: Jupiter'. </p><p>---</p><p>The Autobots are at one of their lowest points, but Arcee isn't ready to give up, and she helps Wheeljack to get back on his senses again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcee/Wheeljack (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arcee sat in her quarters, contemplating whether or not to go talk to him. The past weeks almost made the Autobots lose all hope. But Arcee wasn’t ready to give up yet, the war was still ongoing, and although they had lost one that was truly apart of them, they had to continue fighting. </p><p>The femme sighed and swung her legs over the berth, apart of her thought it was better to give him space. But the other part of her missed him so much, and even though she never admitted it… He was the one who helped heal her wounds from her dark past during the war. Her optics shut tight, she was nervous and felt her spark racing. </p><p>She brushed all of her doubts away and left her quarters, walking down the many hallways of the Autobot Base. Arcee made it to the main room, which was now empty. Her audio receptors picked up α loud noise outside of the walls. Thunder. She walked closer to the entrance doors, which opened once they detected her presence. All that was in her sight was heavy rain, and soon lightning came into the picture. Arcee wasn’t afraid of it, she just dreaded going into it. She shook her helm and slowly walked into the pouring rain, she would’ve ran but her optics couldn’t make out what was in front of her that well. </p><p>It took her α while before she recognised the white paint of his ship, her systems felt drained from all the water that was hitting her. But she still managed to make it to the entrance of his ship. Her servo raised to knock on the door, and while she was still feeling hesitant, she couldn’t wait any longer. </p><p>She heard pedesteps get louder gradually as they neared the door, and just as they stopped, the door had opened to reveal the wrecker. Arcee stood speechless, her spark was beating so fast but she kept herself calm and collected. </p><p>“Hey.” Wheeljack spoke, breaking the silence. </p><p>Arcee replied back with the same, “Hey.”</p><p>There was α momentary silence that filled the air, the two bots caught each others gaze but neither made α move. Arcee tilted her head to glance at the insides of his ship, and she was surprised by what it looked like.</p><p>“Can I come in?” She asked politely. The wrecker hesitated, but after looking at her just once more, he impulsively stepped aside to give her space, “Yeah.”. </p><p>Arcee’s optics wandered around the ship, inspecting every corner. She felt his presence behind her, as he was trying to figure out was she was doing. “Took α break from the high grade?” Arcee wondered, suddenly there was tension felt around them.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” He scoffed, walking past her towards the pilots seat. Arcee’s facial expressions softened, “I’m not. I was only asking.” She replied gently. Wheeljack gave an audible sigh as he sat back down, as if he wasn’t interested in engaging in α conversation with her. </p><p>“What is your problem?” Arcee shot, she didn’t know if she was angry or hurt at this point.</p><p>“Oh, my problem?” Came αn unenthusiastic response. </p><p>“Yes, your problem! You’ve been avoiding me at all costs these past few weeks, you’ve been drinking like you’re never gonna see α cube of high grade ever again, you see the problem?!” She raged, and Wheeljack was fast to respond to her statement. </p><p>“We lost goddamnit! We lost the fragging war! How can you not see the problem?!” He argued. His gaze remained towards the side, as he couldn’t look at her. Not now. Arcee’s spark sunk at his words, she never would’ve thought α bot like Wheeljack was about to give up. </p><p>She lowered her helm, and closed her optics. The war. It was such α powerful topic that caused her trauma and so much hurt. Yet, ever since they arrived on Earth, she always felt α sense of hope. Arcee hugged herself tightly, attempting to hold back from breaking down. </p><p>“Wheeljack…”</p><p>“Arcee, there’s nothing we can do now. Look at all of us, we’re scrapped.” He conceded. </p><p>“Wheeljack, listen to me.” The femme walked up to his side, she had to talk some sense into him. She knew this wasn’t the bot he was. </p><p>The wrecker began to stand, “I’m done listening-“ </p><p>Only to be pushed back down onto the seat, “Listen.” Arcee said in α pleading tone. Her servos were on his shoulder plates, pinning him to the seat. She couldn’t hold herself back anymore. They were all broken deep down, and at this point she wasn’t going to waste her effort hiding it. </p><p>As lubricant began piling up in her optics, Arcee forced herself to speak in α convincing manner, “We’ve only lost if we’ve given up.”</p><p>“Might as well choose that option now-“ Wheeljack was cut off by her once more.</p><p>“Listen to me.” She didn’t speak until his bright blue optics were fixated on hers. She felt their EM fields getting closer, causing her spark to flutter. “I know we’ve lost so much. From partners, family, to our home. I know we’ve been through the pit and back, I know it seems as if Primus is against all of us.” Arcee let her tears lose, she knew he would too if he didn’t have such α tough frame.</p><p>“Giving up is the birth of regret. Once we’ve given up, there’s no going back. We have α chance, α chance to make up for everything that we’ve lost, and a chance to bring back Cybertron.” She paused, feeling herself get closer to him. “Α chance is all we need.” Her voice turned to α whisper as their faces were only inches apart. Wheeljack didn’t know what else to say. Arcee was right. But after getting the reassurance he needed, Wheeljack didn’t want to think about the troubles and hardships going on. He had Arcee, she was the only one who lifted him up when he was at his lowest points. She was the only one who loved him when it felt as if the universe did not.</p><p>“Where’d you hear that from?” He asked, hooking his servos under her thighs to lift her onto his lap. Their EM fields connected from their close proximity, and for once in α long time the two warriors felt complete. </p><p>Arcee gave him α warm smile, she cupped his face with her palms, leaning in closer to him. “From the truth.” The gap between them was then no more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>